Lío en Kiyomizu
by Terry Wolles
Summary: Un rumor muy sórdido y jugoso involucrando a Shinichi y Ran ha corrido como la pólvora por el grupo de estudiantes del Instituto Teitan de viaje en Kioto. Ninguno de los dos parece estar al corriente, pero cuando descubre de qué se trata, ¡Ran abofetea de lo lindo a Shinichi y huye del grupo! ¿Podrá el detective del Este encontrarla y arreglarlo todo? *SPOILERS DEL FILE 1001* #BCN


**El día que escribí esto, el miércoles 16 de agosto del 2017, se filtraron los primeros spoilers del File 1001 de Detective Conan y aparece un recuadro dónde Heiji, tapado en la cama del hotel de Kioto con el corbatín transformador de voz, se hace pasar por Shinichi. Cuando le preguntan si Shin y Ran se dieron un beso en Londres, él sin pensárselo dos veces dice: "We did everything!", que se podría traducir como "hicimos de todo". Entonces... ¿que pasaría si este _everything_ incluyera cosas oscuras, marranas y que algunos fans desean ver? Pues bien, este es el resultado que creó mi mente enferma, y que escribí en sólo 9 horas.**

 **Mi intención original era subirlo el jueves por la noche, pero ya todos sabéis lo que pasó y no pude centrarme en otra cosa.**

 **Disfrutadlo.**

* * *

 **LÍO EN KIYOMIZU**

 **Un fanfic de Terry Wolles**

* * *

 **Tots som Barcelona. Todos somos Barcelona.**

* * *

Heiji la había liado muy gorda. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió decir con la voz de Shinichi por el corbatín transformador que había hecho "de todo" con Ran después de la confesión de Londres? Al día siguiente el grupo iba tan lleno que incluso Sonoko y Masumi se lo creyeron, pero todo explotó cuando Ran lo descubrió. La bronca que le soltó le hizo mucho más daño que el bofetón posterior, puesto que no sólo la habían pintado cómo si fuera una chica fácil, sino que encima aquella afirmación falsa podía llegar incluso a sus padres, puesto que un rumor así sobre el detective adolescente y la hija del detective Kogoro Mouri podía ser muy jugoso. La presión se le hizo tan insoportable a Ran que huyó de inmediato, dejando a todo el grupo plantado y a Shinichi destrozado. Le faltó tiempo de ir a buscarla en el hotel donde se alojaban, pero no la encontró allí. Estaba tan cabreado que incluso le metió un puñetazo a Heiji, y muy merecido que lo tenía por el escándalo que había provocado. Kudo buscó a Ran por todos los rincones de Kioto, incluso bajo las piedras, de manera desesperada para intentar resolver aquel problema tan gordo.

— ¿¡Raaaaaan!? ¿¡Dónde estás Ran!? ¡Contesta, por favor! —gritaba el detective, con la voz casi rota.

El día fue pasando, y todos los miembros del instituto Teitan ayudaron aShinichi a buscar a Ran. Incluso Heiji, que hizo acto de presencia ante todo el alumnado y reconoció que quiso gastarle una pequeña broma a Kudo, pero que se le fue de las manos de muy mala manera. Hasta tal punto reconoció su error que aceptó de buenas que Shinichi le metiera otro guantazo. El detective del este, pero, replicó con una palmadita sobre hombro, pidiéndole perdón por el puñetazo. Una vez reconciliados los dos amigos, todo el grupo del instituto Teitan se puso en marcha para buscar la karateca.

* * *

El sol se ponía en el templo de Kiyomizu, y Shinichi y compañía todavía seguían buscando a Ran. El detective de cabellos oscuros estaba hecho polvo, llevaba horas buscándola sin beber ni comer, deseando más que nada encontrar a su mejor amiga. De repente, Sonoko señaló en dirección al otro lado del templo.

— ¡Mirad! ¡Está allí!

Efectivamente, Ran se encontraba allí, observando la puesta de sol con un ademán triste y desolado. Shinichi hizo una mueca de preocupación, podía distinguir el aura de tristeza de su querida amiga desde bien lejos.

— Costará convencerla que todo ha sido una broma de mal gusto... tendría que ir y disculparme con ella por la vergüenza que le he hecho pasar... —comentó Heiji, dirigiéndose en aquella dirección.

Shinichi, pero, le paró in situ y le miró con una cara muy seria.

— No, Hattori. Ella no está enfadada contigo... todavía. —comentó el detective del Este, asumiendo que Ran se cabrearía con en Heiji por la liada que le había hecho— No se creerá la palabra de nadie aparte de la mía en estos momentos, sólo me haría caso a mí en este asunto. Ahora mismo soy yo quien le ha hecho daño, y tengo que ser yo quien le pida perdón.

Era un gesto noble por su parte, pero también uno que le podía costar muy caro. Shinichi avanzó a paso lento, estudiando la complicada situación en que se encontraba. Aquel viaje a Kioto era una oportunidad de oro para cerrar todos los agujeros que habían quedado todavía por cerrar en Londres. Desde que Haibara le garantizó que volvería a tener antídoto, Shinichi había planeado su reencuentro con Ran de manera minuciosa, y hasta aquel descuido monumental de Heiji todo había salido a pedir de boca. Sólo tenía que esperar el momento que ella estuviera preparada para tener un pequeño encuentro, los dos sólos en algún rincón de Kioto para esperar lo que muchos de sus compañeros también deseaban: la respuesta a la confesión de Shinichi en Londres. Todo el instituto Teitan estaba al corriente gracias a Sonoko, e incluso su amiga había insinuado con sus gestos que la respuesta podía llegar en este viaje. Por desgracia, la maldita broma lo puso todo patas arriba, de mode que ahora le tocaba a Shinichi salvar el día y arreglar el desastre.

* * *

Ran observaba la puesta de sol desde el mirador de Kiyomizu con aparente calma, pero por dentro todavía le hervía la sangre. Aquella mentira estúpida de Shinichi la había puesto en una situación comprometida y le había hecho pasar la vergüenza más humillante de su vida. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que presumir de haber hecho de todo cuando no había hecho nada? ¿Estúpido orgullo machista? ¿Presión de grupo? ¿Ganas de hacerse el interesante? Ninguna de aquellas razones le encajaban, pero lo que sabía seguro es que no tenía ganas ni de dirigirle la mirada a aquel detective maniático. Por desgracia, las cosas nunca salían como ella quería, y allí lo tenía, detrás suyo. No le hacía falta ni girarse, sólo con notar su presencia sabía a ciencia cierta que Shinichi estaba allí.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, con una voz fría como el hielo.

Shinichi sintió bien adentro esta frialdad, muy poco habitual en ella.

— Ran... —respondió él, con un tono triste— No sabes lo mal que me sabe todo el escándalo que se ha montado...

— ¿Y me lo dices ahora, después de hacerte el machito ante todos, desgraciado? —replicó la karateca, llena de rabia— ¿Tú sabes la vergüenza que he pasado? Todo el mundo se ha pensado que era la típica chica fácil que se deja hacer de todo con sólo cuatro palabras guapas, ¡como si fuera una guarra! Esto puede llegar a mi familia, ¡¿sabes?! ¿Tú tienes idea del mal que les puede llegar a hacer pensar que su hija es así? ¿¡Te pasa una mínima idea por la cabeza o la tienes llena de sexo como el resto de tíos hormonados perdidos?!

Aquella explosión de rabia y cólera silenció completamente el grupo de alumnos del instituto Teitan, que miraban los acontecimientos desde una distancia prudente. Nunca habían visto a Ran tan enfadada como en aquella ocasión, perfectamente le podía salir humo por las orejas como si fuera una chimenea.

— ¡Yo no he sido quién ha esparcido esta mentira! —aseguró Shinichi— Han intentado gastarnos una broma de mal gusto, eso es todo...

Pero Ran no estaba satisfecha con aquella respuesta, no señor. La chica de cabellos castaños estaba a punto de echarse a llorar desconsoladamente, pero todavía le quedaba odio para liberar.

— ¡Y una mierda, mentiroso! ¿¡De verdad piensas que me engañarás con un truco tan idiota como este?! ¡Eres la persona más creída y prepotente que he conocido en mi vida, sólo a tí se te podría ocurrir presumir de una animalada como esta! Y pensar...

Entonces, las lágrimas empezaron a caer lentamente de los ojos de Ran. La chica karateca había llegado a su límite, ya no podía soportar más la rabia y la tristeza acumuladas a su cuerpo. Shinichi y el resto no podían hacer nada más que mirarlo todo con cara de circunstancias, mientras ella intentaba secarse las lágrimas como podía.

— Y pensar que te he esperado durante tanto tiempo, como una gilipollas... Estaba preocupadísima por ti, día y noche pensando dónde podías estar y como te podías encontrar para que ahora me salgas con esto... Soy la mujer más imbécil del planeta, pero es que me lo merezco por estúpida. Siempre que estoy a tu lado pasa algo, pero esto es demasiado para mí... ¡¿Por qué demonios no puedes entender ni que sea por un segundo como me siento ahora mismo, eh, Shinichi?!

Kudo estaba hecho polvo. Aquel discurso contundente y doloroso de Ran le había dejado sin aliento. El dolor que sentía su amada literalmente le traspasaba el cuerpo, como si fueran espadas bien afiladas que le iban cortando el alma y la empatía lentamente. No sabía como montárselo para recuperar a Ran en una situación tan crítica como esta. Sólo él tenía la clave para calmarla, aunque le acabara cayendo una lluvia de golpes y patadas. Muy despacio, Shinichi hizo dos pasos en dirección a Ran, queriendo acercarse para intentar apagar la llama de rabia que la había poseído. Ella, pero, vio enseguida las intenciones de su compañero de clase y se echó atrás.

— No por favor... no te me acerques...

Shinichi, pero, hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Ran y siguió avanzando, muy lentamente, al mismo tiempo que se ella echaba para atrás. Sonoko, Heiji y el resto se lo miraban con muchísima tensión, esperando que la cosa acabara bien.

— Shinichi, como hagas un paso más, juro que te rompo la cara... —amenazó Ran, medio llorosa.

— No pareces muy convencida... ¿De verdad me vas a pegar con tus patadas de kárate? —replicó Shinichi, intentando provocar alguna reacción en la chica.

— No te burles de mí... Ya te he dicho que no te acerques...

— Ran, por favor, me tienes que creer, yo no he tenido nada que ver con todo esto, yo sólo lo quiero arreglar... —insistió Kudo, haciendo más pasos hacia adelante.

— ¡Shinichi, basta!

— ¡Ran, por el amor de Dios, arreglemos esto como personas adultas! —hizo el detective, estirando el brazo.

— ¡No te me acerques! —chilló Ran, rechazando la mano del joven y buscando la barandilla de madera del mirador con su mano izquierda.

Entonces, se produjo un hecho totalmente inesperado. La barandilla, que tenía pinta de estar muy destartalada, cedió ante los ojos de todo el mundo. Cuando Ran puso la mano, fue cómo si la destrozara con mucha facilidad, y de repente la karateca se encontró flotando en medio del aire, y con una caída de doce metros bajo sus pies. Los ojos de Shinichi se helaron al ver como su amiga de la infancia se precipitaba al vacío a cámara lenta. Tan rápido como pudo, el joven detective se tiró al suelo y cogió de milagro la muñeca derecha de su compañera, mientras que con su mano izquierda se aferraba cómo podía a lo que quedaba de barandilla.

— ¡No, suéltame! ¡Prefiero caer a que me salves tú! —gritaba Ran, fuera de sí.

— ¡Calla de una vez y escucha lo que tengo que decir, cojones! —vociferó Shinichi, hasta las narices del numerito que había montado su amiga.

Tanto Ran como el resto de sus compañeros, que habían salido a toda velocidad para ayudarlos, se quedaron helados después de aquel grito. Nunca habían visto a Shinichi enfadado de verdad, pero realmente aquella era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

— No pienso dejarte morir, Ran... —empezó, cogiendo tan fuerte cómo podía la muñeca de la karateca y rezando para que el resto de la barandilla no cediera— Si lo hiciera, mi vida dejaría de tener sentido... No tienes ni idea de lo que he luchado para estar aquí en Kioto, para poder ser a tu lado. Me ha costado lo indecible resolver toda la mierda que tenía acumulada para poder estar contigo y con todos, porque era lo que más deseaba. Y ahora, por culpa de una mentira estúpida que ha esparramado Hattori no pienso dejar que nuestra amistad se rompa...

Ran escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Shinichi mientras hacía todo lo posible porque su muñeca no se resbalara. ¿Había dicho Hattori? No, era imposible que Heiji hubiera sido el responsable, si ni siquiera estaba allí, o al menos en teoría. Pero las palabras tan profundas y sinceras del detective la estaban haciendo cambiar de pensamiento.

— ¡Venga, vamos, Ran, que tú y yo hemos pasado las mil y una y hemos continuado igual de unidos! —siguió Kudo, con toda la sinceridad del mundo— Tú dices que nunca entiendo como te sientes, pero ya te lo dije en Londres... ¡Nunca podría llegar a descifrar el corazón de la mujer que me gusta! ¡Y por el amor de Dios que no pienso dejarte morir!

Y entonces Shinichi empezó a estirar del brazo de Ran con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo una tarea titánica para salvar a su mejor amiga de caer desde doce metros de altura. Aquellas últimas palabras emocionaron a Ran, prácticamente evaporando toda la malicia tóxica que se había acumulado de forma malsana en su cuerpo. Ahora lo veía claro, Shinichi Kudo tenía un corazón de oro. Desgraciadamente, lo que no tenía era suficiente energía como para levantar a su amada sólo con un brazo. Y por si eso fuera poco, estaban a punto de generarse problemas más graves.

— ¡Shinichi! ¡La barandilla! ¡Se está rompiendo! —exclamó Ran, horrorizada.

En efecto, la parte de la barandilla donde se había agarrado Shinichi estaba a punto de ceder por el mal estado en que se encontraba. Kudo hizo otro esfuerzo para levantar su amiga, pero estaba hecho polvo de toda la investigación que había hecho durante el día. Parecía que aquello ibaque acabar en tragedia, pero por suerte había alguien allí para ayudarlos.

— ¡Venga, rápido!

En el momento en que Shinichi y la Ran más lo necesitaban, hicieron acto de presencia Masumi, Heiji y Nakamichi para ayudarlos en aquella situación que se les había ido de las manos.

— ¡Ran, estira el otro brazo hacia arriba y cógete a mi mano muy fuerte! —gritó la joven detective.

Ran asintió y siguió la orden de manera inmediata, y entre los cuatro la pudieron volver a subir arriba. Todos sus compañeros de clase respiraron aliviados y algunos incluso aplaudieron cuando vieron que rescataban a la capitana del equipo de kárate sana y salva. Shinichi respiró fuertemente pero aliviado, habiéndose quitado un enorme peso de encima, y Ran respiraba de forma muy agitada mientras Masumi y Sonoko la atendían.

— ¡Ran, es un milagro! ¡Estás bien! —dijo la heredera del grupo Suzuki, llorando y abrazándola fuertemente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Kudo? ¿No os habéis hecho ningún golpe ni lesión? —le preguntó Nakamichi, su compañero de habitación en el hotel.

— No... lo único que nos hemos llevado es el susto de nuestras vidas. Hattori, la próxima vez que me quieras tomar el pelo piénsatelo dos veces, porque mira cómo hemos estado a punto de acabar... —comentó el detective del Este, renegando.

— Lo tendré en cuenta... —dijo el de Osaka, dirigiéndose a Ran en aquel momento— Ran, no sabes lo muchísimo que lo siento. Si no quieres volver a hablarme nunca más lo entenderé...

— Con darte unas patadas en la cara con Kazuha me conformo. —contestó ella, mientras Sonoko dejaba de abrazarla.

Heiji hizo una risa nerviosa ante aquella afirmación. Definitivamente se había ganado una paliza por provocar aquel desastre casi trágico. En aquel momento, y de manera sorpresiva, la Ran se tiró sobre Shinichi y le abrazó con mucha fuerza. El _oh_ de sus compañeros fue tan grande que todos se posicionaron expectantes, incluso Sonoko sacó el móvil, porque posiblemente estaba a punto de grabar un momento histórico. El detective de Beika, mientras tanto, se había puesto muy rojo pero podía oir perfectamente como Ran estaba sollozando.

— Perdóname, Shinichi... Siento muchísimo haber dudado de tí... Tendría que haber recordado todo el que hemos pasado juntos antes de perder los estribos de mala manera...

— Tranquila... No hay nada que perdonar, Ran. —afirmó Shinichi, reconfortando a su amiga con muchísima suavidad, acariciando su espalda— Yo siempre que pueda estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase.

— Gracias, Shinichi... Y... sobre Londres... —empezó la chica, poniendo a todo el mundo en tensión.

— ¡Ahora, ahora! —chilló Sonoko, muy nerviosa— ¡Se acerca el gran momento!

— Fui un poco tonta por no darte una respuesta inmediata, pero es que me dejaste en estado de shock. Shinichi, te conozco desde la guardería, y eres una persona que se preocupa mucho por los demás, más que por un mismo. A pesar de que a veces eres un poco presumido, esto me gusta de tí, te da un aire especial. Y, por encima de todo, siempre has estado por mí y me has protegido allí donde mi kárate no llegaba. Lo que intento decir es que... es... es... —Ran intentó acabar la frase, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Todo el grupo, incluido Shinichi, estaba nervioso y a la espera de lo que pudiera decir la hija del detective Mouri. La chica puso la mente en blanco, hizo unas respiraciones profundas y soltó catorce años de sentimientos hacia el detective del Este resumidos en una frase y un gesto para enmarcar.

— ¡Oh, a la porra!

Y acto seguido cruzó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Shinichi y le dio un beso en los labios. Fue corto pero intenso. Los ojos de Kudo se abrieron como dos naranjas, mientras todo el resto de compañeros empezaron a ovacionarlos y a aplaudir con intensidad. Una vez sus labios se separaron, Ran cuchicheó una última cosa a Shinichi antes de coger aire:

— Yo también te quiero, Shinichi.

El detective de cabellos oscuros se quedó sin palabras. No sólo le había correspondido la mujer de sus sueños, sino que además le dejó el corazón a mil por hora después de aquel beso apasionado. Shinichi se tiró sobre su amada para devolverle el abrazo anterior mientras sus amigos celebraban el momento como si de una victoria en tiempo de descuento se tratara.

— ¡Vamos, Shinichi! ¡¿A qué esperas?! —gritó Sonoko, que estaba llorando de la emoción mientras seguía grabando— Con un beso no tenemos bastante, ¡queremos otro!

— ¡Eso mismo! ¡Dale otro beso, Kudo! —exclamó Nakamichi, animando la fiesta.

— ¡Vamos Kudo, déjala sin respiración, que seguro que eres capaz! —dijo Heiji, añadiendo más leña al fuego.

— ¡Otro! ¡Otro! ¡Otro! —empezaron a chillar todos a coro, como si se tratara de un cántico en un campo de fútbol.

Shinichi y Ran se pusieron de pie en medio de los cánticos de sus compañeros, que les sonrojaron con mucha intensidad. La parejita se miró a los ojos mientras los otros esperaban la reacción deseada.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Shinichi.

— Por mí... ningún problema. —contestó Ran en voz baja, muy sonrojada.

En Shinichi asintió y rápidamente volvió a sellar sus labios con los de la mujer de su vida, bajo la ovación y los aplausos de sus amigos. Era el momento culminante de un día movido, intenso y para el recuerdo.

* * *

 **Pues bien, hasta aquí esta historia, espero que os haya gustado. Recordad que un buen review y un favorito me ayudan a saber vuestra opinión y me animan a escribir todavía más. Me despido de vosotros, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
